The Cartoon Awards
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: I was inspired to write this by the Nick KCA's. Sonic and Blaze host the first ever Cartoon Awards. Vote when you review to help decide the winner. Nominees come from cartoons and some video games. COMPLETED
1. Best Villian Award

**The Cartoon Awards**

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.:** I was inspired by the Nick Kids Choice Awards to write this. If you review, be sure to vote for the character you think should win.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters; it would take way to long to tell you who did.

* * *

"Welcome to the first ever Cartoon awards!" the announcer proclaimed. The door to the backstage opened, and Sonic the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat walked out on stage. Sonic was wearing a red bowtie, and Blaze was wearing her normal shirt, but instead of pants she was wearing a skirt. "And now," the announcer continued. "Here are your hosts. Sonic the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat."

The audience, full of all sorts of cartoon characters, started to clap. Blaze held up her hand for silence. "Hello everyone, and welcome to the Cartoon Awards!" At that, everyone started to clap again. Blaze waited for everyone to quiet down, and then said, "I hope everyone is ready to vote! We've got a lot of Awards to give away."

Sonic spoke up. "We've got characters from Danny Phantom, Winx Club, Teen Titans, Avatar: the Last Airbender, and many others, all trying to win an award."

"And we've got many different categories, leading up the Best Hero Award." Blaze added.

"We're also gonna have different cartoon characters hand out some of the awards." Sonic Continued. "And now, without further to do, lets get this show on the road."

"The first award we'll be handing out is the Best Villain Award." Blaze said. "Here's Sonic with the nominees."

Sonic looked at his cue card, then looked up and said. "He's half-ghost, half- human, and one hundred percent evil. Allow me to introduce, our first nominee. Vlad Plasmius." The audience, especially Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, started to boo. Sonic held up his hand for silence and continued. "In one video game, he was allowed to kill me!!" Sonic angrily shook at fist at the creators of Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, and then continued. "Our next nominee is Mephiles the Dark."

"He's big, he's dark, and he tried to have the Black Arms take over the world. If you haven't already guessed, he's Black Doom." Sonic paused. The audience stayed quiet. Sonic took a breath and then continued. "The next nominee is my Archenemy, Dr. Eggman."

"The next villain is from Winx Club. He's tall, handsome, and heck-bent on taking over the magical dimension. It's Baltor! From the land of floating blocks, our next nominee is an evil sejiin. Please don't welcome Oslo."

"The next nominee," Sonic continued. "Is a genie who'd rather be a fairy godparent. Norm the Genie. Next, he's tall, he can breathe fire, and if he steps on you, you're as good as dead. He's Giga Bowser!"

"He's mean, he's ruthless, and he's still shrouded in shadows. The next nominee is Fire Lord Ozia." Sonic went on.

"And our last nominee for the Best Villain Award has never really shown his face. He's Teen Titan leader Robin's nemesis Slade." Sonic stopped.

"And those are the nominees for the Best Villain Award." Blaze said. "Don't forget to vote, 'cause your votes decide who wins." "Stick around." Sonic said. "When we come back, we'll find out who won the Best Villain Award." The audience clapped as Sonic and Blaze exited the stage.

**To Be Continued… **

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.:** I need everyone who reads to vote for their favorite villain. To vote, all you have to do is say in your review, "I think (your favorite villain here) should win the best villain award." You are only allowed to vote once per award.

**Nyoshi:** Remember, your votes decide who wins.


	2. Best New Character Award

**The Cartoon Awards**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Welcome to the second chapter of The Cartoon Awards. Sonic and Blaze will mention it, but I do want to remind you that voting for the Best Villain Award is closed. If you vote for someone in this chapter, keep in mind that you allowed to vote only once per chapter and for only one character.

Oh yes. Anonymous reviews are now allowed. No swearing or cussing, though.

* * *

The audience clapped and cheered as Sonic and Blaze came back on stage. Blaze waved, then said, "Welcome back to The Cartoon Awards." This statement was followed by more clapping and cheering. Blaze held up her hand for silence. When everything was quiet she continued. "We'd like to thank everyone for voting. At this time we'd also like to remind you that voting for the Best Villain Award is now closed. We do, however need more votes for this chapter." The audience cheered. Blaze smiled as she said, "We'll tell you the category and the nominees in a few minutes. First, here's Sonic to announce the winner of the Best Villain Award."

Sonic opened a small envelope and pulled out the card that was inside. "And the winner," he started. "Of the Best Villain Award is …" Sonic read the name off the card.

"Mephiles the Dark?!"

Mephiles walked up onto the stage and took the award from Sonic. "I'd like to thank everyone who voted for me, and also tell Sonic…" He turned around to face Sonic. "Die!!" With that he shot a blast of energy at Sonic. Sonic quickly ducked. A minute later Mephiles stopped shooting and vanished in teleportation warp.

Sonic stood up and shook his fist. "He's never getting nominated again while I'm the host." Sonic said.

Blaze sweatdropped for a moment, then said, "And now, our next category is the Best New Character. These characters are probably no longer considered new, but they are the most recent addition to their respective group."

Sonic, who was done shaking his fist (and had been done for several minutes), picked it up from there. "Our first nominee is a telekinetic time-traveler from the future, and a recent addition to my own line of games. He's Silver the Hedgehog."

"Our second nominee recently started working for Lilly-Mu Studios. He's Mickey Simon." Sonic announced.

In the audience, Mickey smiled and gave a thumbs-up.

Blaze continued: "She's a recent addition to the Winx Club, and has power over fluids. Our next nominee is Layla Aisha Tides. And last, but not least, she is an earthbender who specializes in neutral jing. Our last nominee is Toph Be Fong. "

"We don't have as many choices this time as we did last time." Sonic said. "But remember: We Need Your Vote! Your vote decides who wins the Best New Character Award."

"When we come back, we'll find out who has won the Best New Character Award." At this the audience started to clap and cheer again.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.:** I'm trying to get a couple entertaining acts and at least one commercial put on here. Anyway, same deal as last time. In your review, just say something like, 'I think that (your favorite new character here) should win Best New Character Award.

(sigh)This was longer on my computer


	3. Best Antihero Award

**The Cartoon Awards**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Welcome to the third chapter. Once again, it will be mentioned in the story but I want to remind you that voting for the Best New Character Award is closed. Also, we're gonna have a guest appearance by my Partner-In-Rhyme, Caleb.

**Caleb.: **Hiya! Just a note of misconception there are two Caleb's one is me the Partner-In-Rhyme and the other one only appears in the stories.

**T.A.R.N.S.:** That note of misconception can be found in my profile. And now, on with the story.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome back to The Cartoon Awards." Blaze said. "We'd like to thank everyone who voted, and remind you that voting for the Best New Character Award is now closed. We'll tell you the next voting category and nominees in a few moments. But first, Sonic will announce the winner of the Best New Character award."

"Okay," Sonic opened an envelope and pulled out the card. "And the winner of the Best New Character award is … Silver the Hedgehog!"

The audience clapped as Silver walked up onstage and accepted his award. "I'd like to thank everyone who voted for me," Silver said. "And I also like to…"

Silver never got to finish because at that moment Eggman Nega blasted through the wall. Sonic and Silver looked at each other. "Get him!" They shouted, and both raced towards Eggman Nega. "Wait." Eggman Nega said. "Don't kill me! I just wanted to see if I won the Best Villain Award." Sonic and Silver didn't stop coming. Nega turned and ran away, Sonic and Silver not far behind.

"Umm…I've got to go get those two." Blaze said. "Watch this entertainment while I'm gone." With that, Blaze hurried away after Sonic and Silver.

**Forty old guys tap-dancing later**

Caleb was just off a corner of the stage, holding a clipboard and pen and wearing a pair of headphones with a microphone attached. "It was either, tap-dancing or comedy acts by sea sponges." He said. Just then the crowd noticed Blaze come racing back in. "Well," she said. "I couldn't find them, but I'm sure they'll be back. In the meantime… Caleb! Announce the next category and nominees." "What? I thought that was your job." Caleb protested. "Actually, it's Sonic's job. But he's not here." Blaze replied, and then continued, "Our next category is the Best Anti-hero Award."

Caleb took it from there. "The nominees are Shadow the Hedgehog, Manny Rivera/ El Tigre, and Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender!"

"Stay tuned." Blaze said. "We'll be right back."

**To Be Continued…**

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Same deal as last time, in your review say something like 'I think (blank) should win the Best Anti-hero Award. Don't worry, Sonic should be back by the next chapter. Remember that you're only allowed to vote for one character. Thanks for voting, and I'll see you next time on The Cartoon Awards.


	4. Best Crime Solving Team

**The Cartoon Awards**

**Chapter 4**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**T.A.R.N.S: **Are you ready for mayhem? Then you've come to the right place. I'd like to thank Chibi Horsewoman for letting me use the Winx Club joke you'll see in this chapter.

**Caleb:** Yea! 4 chapters and still going. Cross your fingers for best cook award! (There is no best cook award.) 0. ()

**T.A.R.N.S.:** I'd also like to thank the loyal reviewers. Don't forget to vote for this chapter's nominees. Also, voting for the Best Anti-hero Award is closed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome back to the Cartoon Awards." The announcer proclaimed.

Blaze took it from there. "Thank you." She said. "Now here's the Grim Reaper, Billy and Mandy to give out the Best Anti-hero Award." The crowd clapped and cheered as Sonic and Blaze moved off to the side and Billy, Grim and Mandy came on stage.

Billy picked up the award that was sitting on the podium. "I'd like to thank the academy (whoever they are) for…" That was as far as he got before Mandy smacked him. "You didn't win the award, dimwit. This is for the best anti-hero." "Aww." Billy said. "But it's so shiny."

"Hand me the envelope, Grim." Mandy said. "Here you go." Grim said as he handed her the envelope. Mandy opened it and read the name off the card. "Shadow the Hedgehog." The audience clapped as Shadow walked up onstage to receive his award. Shadow took the award, and then said. "Gee, thanks. Can I leave now?" "Nope." Sonic told him. "Anything else you want to say?" Mandy asked. "Yes." Shadow started, then said, "Who the heck nominated Black Doom for the Best Villain Award?!?!"

In the audience, Black Doom sat in an oversized chair and shouted back, "Who nominated you for the Best Anti-hero? You decided to play hero and stop me from taking over the world. I'm leaving!" Black Doom Chaos Controlled away just as a bunch of Chaos Spears landed were he'd been sitting, leaving the Black Arms on either side of him slightly singed. "Check please." They said before they crumbled into dust.

"Well," Sonic said as Shadow, Grim, Billy and Mandy walked off stage. "Thank you, Billy and Mandy for handing that award out. Now, here's Caleb."

Caleb walked out on stage and started singing. "LA LA LA LA LA AL ALA LLA LALAL AAAAAAAAA." Sonic's mouth dropped open. "What, am I doing something wrong?" Caleb asked. "You're supposed to announce the entertainment." Sonic told him.

"Oh." Caleb sweatdropped. "Anyway, against our better judgment, we decided to have comedy acts by sea sponges. So give it up for Spongebob Squarepants." Sonic, Blaze and Caleb went backstage as Spongebob came out on to the stage. "Hello everybody. I'm here to entertain you." Spongebob said.

Backstage, Sonic, Caleb, and Blaze all slapped a hand to their forehead.

"How about those Teen Titans? They say that Robin has no superpowers, yet he jumps like he has springs attached to his feet." Spongebob said.

In the audience, Robin was sitting with his friends. "I'll get him for this." Robin said.

"And what about Slade?" Spongebob asked. "We've never seen him rob a bank, yet he has all those robots. Where does he get the money to build those robots?"

Slade sat in the audience in the clearly marked villains section. "That sponge will be destroyed." Slade said.

"And then there are the Winx Club girls." Spongebob said. "How can they run in 5 inch high heels without breaking an ankle?"

Most of the audience laughed, except for six girls. "He's goin' down." Stella said as her friends nodded in agreement.

"This is just a rumor, and it might not be true", Spongebob said. "But rumor has it that Sonic's first name is …Maurice."

The audience shrieked with laughter.

Backstage Blaze was on the floor laughing. Sonic ripped out two of his quills, and then turned to face Caleb. "Well," Caleb offered. "It was either that or pickles wiggling around in a jar." Sonic glared evilly at Caleb for a moment, and then said, "You should have got the pickles."

On stage Spongebob was wrapping up his comedy act when he noticed a mob gathering and getting closer to the stage. "Um…" Spongebob started to sweat. "You've been a great audience. Bye." Then he raced away, followed by the angry mob.

Sonic and Caleb walked out on to the stage. (Sonic's quills had miraculously grown back, and Blaze was still backstage laughing.) "I wish I could join the mob." Sonic said. "You gotta tell them about the next award before the next commercial break." Caleb told him. "Fine." Sonic said. "I'll get Spongebob later. Our next award is the Best Crime-Solving Team. As of now, voting for the Best Anti-hero Award is closed. The first nominee is the Martin Mystery team. Next is that blundering trio themselves, the Team Chaotix. Next are Scooby Doo and the Mystery Inc. gang. And last, those U.Z.Z. workers, (Secret Show) Victor and Anita. Don't forget to vote for who you think should win. We'll be right back."

**To Be Continued…**

**T.A.R.N.S.:** You guessed it. All you have to say is 'I think (your favorite crime solving team here) should win the award. We'll see you next chapter. (Lord willing.)


	5. Funniest Character Award

**The Cartoon Awards**

**Chapter 5**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Welcome to chapter five. Before we go on…

**Caleb: **...Make the hurting stop….. :-(

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Make the hurting stop?

**Caleb:** Yes, make the hurting stop….

**T.A.R.N.S.: **Never mind. Remember, voting for the best Crime Solving Team is now closed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"And now," the announcer began. "Back to the Cartoon Awards." Someone was playing a kazoo in the background. The kazoo playing stopped as Sonic took over. "Uh… thanks, we think." Sonic said. "Please remember that voting for the Best Crime Solving Team is over. And now, the winner of the Best Crime- Solving Team award is-"

Suddenly Sonic noticed that he didn't have the envelope. "Caleb!" He called loudly. Caleb came out from backstage. "Where's the envelope?" Sonic asked him. "Umm… There's a funny story about that." Caleb started. "You see, I had it in my back pocket along with some money, and during the commercial I bought some ice cream. I must have given the envelope to the ice-cream man when I paid him."

Sonic and Blaze were shocked. "You gave him the envelope?" Sonic asked. Blaze added, "We've got to get it back." Suddenly the auditorium doors opened. Fog poured in, and someone came walking in, and walked up to the stage (but didn't get on the stage). She was wearing black knee-length silver-heeled boots, a black knee-length skirt with a silver belt, a sleeveless black skirt with a silver all real numbers symbol on the chest, detached black sleeves(like Flora's from Winx Club), and a long black cloak with the hood pulled up over her face.

"Oh no." Caleb said. "It's the Grim Reaper's sister!"

"I don't have a sister." The Grim Reaper, sitting in the audience, told him.

"Oh no!" Caleb said. "It's a cloaked figure!" Sonic gave Caleb an exasperated look, and Blaze asked the figure, "Who are you?"

"I'm The All Real Numbers Symbol." She said. The audience gasped, and several people fainted. "I believe you need this." The All Real Numbers Symbol held out an envelope towards Sonic. "Uh…thanks." Sonic said as he took the envelope. "But how did you get this?" "I asked the ice cream man to give it back, and he did." The All Real Numbers Symbol told him. "If you need me, I'll be around." As she went backstage, everyone could hear a foghorn.

"Wow." Sonic noticed. "That was weird." "I'll say." Caleb said as he licked an ice cream cone. "I wanted strawberry." Sonic gave Caleb an exasperated look, and then opened the envelope. "And the winner of the Best Crime Solving Team is (dramatic pause) the Team Chaotix." The Team Chaotix' theme song started to play in the background as the team came up onstage. Unfortunately, as they came up onstage, Vector tripped on the last stair and fell on Espio, Espio fell onto Charmy, and they all hit the floor.

As soon as those three had untangled themselves, they were given their award. "Thanks." Vector said as they took the award. "So, is there any cash prize that comes with this award?" "Uh…no." Blaze told them. "So what are we supposed to do with it?" Charmy asked. "Keep it." Blaze told him. "Oh well. I guess we will keep it." Vector said as they left the stage.

"So why don't you tell them what the next award is…Maurice!" Blaze said, and then she collapsed in a fit of laughter. Sonic growled. Caleb tried to cheer him up. "Don't worry Maurice- I mean Sonic. There are worse things you could be called." "Such as?" Sonic asked. "Olgilvie." "Sonic Wind." Caleb went off the stage and straight through the wall.

"Don't worry." Caleb called back. "I'm okay. Hey, what's this sign say? Highway 41?" They heard the honk of an eighteen wheeler. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Wow." Sonic said. "It was a good thing we turned the camera away, or we'd have had to up the rating." "Don't worry." Caleb said. "I'm okay. I'm just gonna limp to the hospital." "Okay. By the way, don't ever say that word again." Sonic warned him. "What word, Olgilvie?" "CALEB!!"

"I'm gonna get him for that." Sonic said. "But first, if Blaze will stop laughing, we'll tell you the next award and nominees." Blaze wiped a tear from her eye, she'd been laughing so hard, and said, "Our next award is the Funniest Character Award."

Sonic took it from there. "Our first nominee is as dumb as the rock he lives under, but you gotta admit, he is pretty funny. He's Patrick Star. Then we have Cosmo the fairy."

In the audience, Cosmo was exited. "Oh, oh," he told Wanda and Timmy. "That's me. Can I use a lifeline?"

"Next," Sonic continued. "He has green hair, green skin, and fancies himself funny. He's Beast Boy."

The only thing you could hear was crickets chirping. "C'mon, doesn't anyone think I'm funny?" Beast Boy asked.

"From El Tigre," Sonic continued, "She's Frieda Suarez. And finally, from kappa Mickey, we have Gonard!"

"Well, folks, you know the nominees, now we need your votes!"

**To Be Continued…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**T.A.R.N.S.: **Well, I showed up in the story. I didn't think I'd do that. I'm not all that mysterious in real life, by the way.

**Caleb:** Well there you go 5 chapters and still going, Do not worry this will not go for more than 10,000 chapters. :-D

**T.A.R.N.S.:** O.O there won't be fifty chapters if I get my way.

Anyway, same deal as last time. To vote say something like, 'I think (Your favorite funny character here) should win.

We'll see you next chapter.


	6. Best Classic Character Award

**The Cartoon Awards**

**Chapter 6**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Caleb:** 6 chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Remember, voting for the Funniest Character is now closed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome back to The Cartoon Awards," Blaze said. "Voting for the Funniest Character Award is now closed." "And against our better judgment, it was decided that Stage Manager Caleb would hand out the Funniest Character Award." Sonic said.

Caleb came out stage. "Oh boy, I'm so exited. Hi Mom!"

Crickets could be heard chirping in the background as Sonic and Blaze just stood there.

"And the Funniest Character is…" Caleb stopped as he realized he didn't have the envelope. "Where's the envelope?" He asked. "Not again." Sonic said.

Suddenly a small black swirling portal opened up in the floor. A black-sleeved hand came out of it, holding the envelope. Caleb reached down and gingerly took the envelope. As soon as Caleb had the envelope, the hand went back inside the portal, and a foghorn was heard as the portal closed.

Caleb checked his right eye in a mirror, then decided, "I'm gonna forget I ever saw that."

Then Caleb said, "And the winner of the funniest character Award is…" He ripped open the envelope, and accidentally ripped the card in half. "Aw man, I ripped the card!"

Offstage, Sonic and Blaze slapped a hand to their forehead.

Caleb held the card back together and read the name. "And the winner is…Cosmo!"

Everyone clapped as Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy came up on stage. "Yea!" Cosmo said. "I won! I'd like to thank all the little people who helped make me a success." Cosmo tried to think of the names of some of the little people, but all they could was elevator music.

"Hey look! A bee!" Cosmo dropped his wand and flew of after the bee. His wand hit the ground and sent out a beam of magical energy, which transformed into a dragon. The dragon then set the curtains on fire.

"Ahh." Caleb, still the stage manager, screamed. "Those were rented!" Wanda made the dragon disappear, as some waterbenders from the audience put the fire out. Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda left the stage as Caleb went backstage.

"Now, is everyone ready for the next award?" Blaze asked. "Great! Our next award is the Best Classic Character Award."

Sonic continued, "Our first nominee is 'that wascawy wabbbit', Bugs Bunny! Next is his ill-tempered pal Daffy Duck. Then we have someone who's smarter than the average bear. It's Yogi Bear."

"Then there's the Pink Panther." Blaze said. "And last but not least, Rocky & Bullwinkle."

"Now that you've seen the nominee's, don't forget to vote, because your vote decides the winner." Blaze said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

T.A.R.N.S.: Same deal as last time, just say who you think should win.

Caleb: And now for the big cliff hanger… "Luke, I am your father…" "NNNOOOOO!"

T.A.R.N.S: o.O that line has to be copyrighted to somebody. Anyway, don't forget to vote, and we'll see you next time.


	7. Best Genius Award

**The Cartoon Awards**

**Chapter 7**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Cool! We've had 1,181 hits to this story so far. Thank you to everyone who made that happen. Now, let's get on with the show! Please remember that while reviewing the last chapter isn't closed, voting for the Best Classic Character is.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The audience clapped as Sonic and Blaze walked back out onstage. "Well," Sonic started, "Here we are again, at The Cartoon Awards!" This statement was followed by much cheering. "And now," Blaze added, "The moment you've all been waiting for; we will announce the winner of the Best Classic Character Award." "And now," Sonic opened the envelope and pulled out the card. "The winner of the Best Classic Character Award is…"

Suddenly they were interrupted as Daffy Duck came up onstage. "Yes I won, I won!" He said. "I'd like to thank the academy for this award…" "Uh, Daffy," Sonic cut in. "You didn't win the award." "What?!?" Daffy shouted. "I demand a recount!" "Sorry, Daffy." Blaze said to him. "We counted all the votes twice, and you weren't the winner." "What? If I didn't win, who did?" Daffy asked.

"Bugs Bunny won." Sonic told him. "What!?" Daffy asked. "Sorry," Blaze said. "It's true."

The Looney Tunes theme started to play as Bugs Bunny walked up onstage. "Hey, how come they can play the Looney Tunes theme for him but only a kazoo for us?" Sonic asked. "Sorry," Caleb's voice came from behind the curtain. "Budget cuts." Sonic rolled his eyes, then turned his attention to where Blaze was handing Bugs the award.

"You rigged the election!" Daffy accused Bugs. "No Daf, I didn't." Bugs said. "Oh yes you did." "No, I didn't." "Oh yes you did." "No, I didn't."

"Hey!" Blaze finally broke up the argument. "Congratulations on winning, Bugs. Now GET OFF THE STAGE! Both of you! Before we call security- or a hunter."

"Preferably a hunter." Caleb's voice came from behind the curtain. "Security charges by the hour."

Everyone gave the curtain a strange look before Bugs and Daffy left the stage.

"Now that that's taken care of." Blaze started. "Before we tell you what the next category and nominees are, we have another thing we'd like you to vote for." Sonic continued. "We'd like to do a big ending finale act, and we'd like you to tell us what we should do.

We can blow up the stage (and I mean blow up the stage.) Our second option is that we will.. What?" Sonic asked. "I'm not doing this." "Our second option is that we will put Sonic in a tank of water coming up to his shoulders, and to get out he'll have to answer five questions." Blaze said.

"Nice," Shadow the Hedgehog, who was sitting in the audience, smirked. "I plan to vote for that one."

"And last, Blaze will have to put on this," Sonic held up a long pink dress and a pair of high-heeled shoes. "Long dress and high-heeled shoes, and walk a high wire over a vat of chocolate pudding."

Caleb stuck his head out of the curtain. "And we recommend that you vote for Blaze because she hasn't been hurt or humiliated yet."

As Caleb came out on stage, Sonic said, "We'd like you to vote for the ending act you'd like to see. And now, here's Blaze with the next category."

"Our next category is The Best Genius Award." Blaze said. "And our first nominee is none other than Sonic's friend, Miles 'Tails' Prower. Then we have Jimmy Neutron. Next is Professor E. Gadd."

Sonic continued. "And then we have Sandy Cheeks. And last, we have Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory)."

"So there you go. Don't forget to vote for both the ending act and the character you think is the Best Genius."

"And before we go, we have some entertainment for you!" Blaze announced. "So please put your cartoon hands together for Chip Skylark, and Timmy Turner."

Chip and Timmy came up on stage and Chip took the microphone. "Thanks Blaze." Chip said. "The song I'm going to sing for you today is called Find Your Voice." Chip said as the music started to play. Then Chip started to sing.

_When no one will listen,_

_To what you wanna say_

_You're too small, too young, you haven't begun_

_To learn the games that they play_

_Don't sit around just wishin'_

_For it to be a better day_

_Speak up; be heard, If you don't say a word_

_Everything will stay the same way_

_If you wanna change the way your life's arranged  
_

_Then you have that choice  
_

_To be the star that you know you are  
_

_Be loud, be proud, and rejoice  
_

_And find your voice  
_

_Just find your voice  
_

_You know you got that choice  
_

_Now go find your voice  
_

_If you wanna change the way your life's arranged  
_

_Then you have that choice  
_

_To be the star that you know you are  
_

_Be loud, be proud, and rejoice  
_

_And find your voice  
_

_Just find your voice  
_

_You know you got that choice  
_

_Now go find your voice  
_

_You have that choice  
_

_Be a star  
_

_Where could it be now?  
_

_Just find your voice  
_

_Got that choice  
_

_Now find your voice  
_

_Find your voice  
_

_Just find your voice  
_

_Got that choice  
_

The Audience clapped and cheered. As Chip and Timmy left the stage, though, the lights went out.

"Caleb!" Sonic called. "What happened to the lights?" "Sorry," Caleb called back. "We've kinda under budgeted, and had to get rid of the lights." "Well, what are we supposed to use for lights?" Sonic asked. Blaze was holding a flame in her hand. "How about candles?" Caleb held up a lit candle.

"What?" Sonic asked. "I demand to speak with whoever's running this shindig."

"You shouldn't have said that." Caleb said. Fog started to spread across the stage. In the background, everyone heard a foghorn, and then The All Real Numbers Symbol appeared on stage. "You called." She told Sonic. "Yeah. Can see about getting the lights back?" He asked.

The All Real Numbers Symbol thought it over for a moment. "Hold on." She disappeared, and a moment later the lights came back on. Then The All Real Numbers Symbol reappeared. "How'd you get the lights back on, T.A.R.N.S.?" Caleb asked. "I paid the electric bill." She replied. "Cool. Can you pay Chip Skylark, too?" "There's money in the budget for that, Caleb." T.A.R.N.S. replied. The foghorn sounded again as The All Real Numbers Symbol went backstage.

"Well, It's been and eventful 30 minutes." Blaze said. "Like we said, don't forget to vote for who you think is the Best Genius, and for the ending act." "And we'll be right back." Sonic said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**T.A.R.N.S: **The song Find your Voice does not belong to me, and the lyrics up there were shortened. Don't forget to vote, and I'll see you next chapter.


	8. Best Neglected Character Award

**The Cartoon Awards**

**Chapter 7**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**T.A.R.N.S.: **Sorry this is late. But anyway, here's the next chapter of The Cartoon Awards.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The audience started to clap as Sonic and Blaze came back out on stage.

"Thanks everybody." Sonic said. "Now, as I'm sure you know, voting for the Best Genius Award is closed, however, voting for the End Finale Act is not."

"Remember the End Finale Acts are that we'll blow up the stage," Blaze said. "Or we'll put Sonic in a tank of water and make him answer five questions to get out."

"Or we could have Blaze put on a dress and walk the high wire over a vat of chocolate pudding." Sonic said.

Caleb came out onstage. "Vote for the Blaze one." Blaze gave him a nasty look. Caleb sweatdropped. "Or you can vote for whichever one you want, it's …uhh…open for debate."

Suddenly the room became dark, fog rolled in, and a foghorn could be heard. "Interesting weather we're having for being indoors." Caleb said.

"Do you know what this means?" Sonic asked. "That the ice-cream man is coming?" Caleb suggested. "Uhh, no." Sonic pulled out a flashlight, turned it on and held it to his face. "It means that The All Real Numbers Symbol is coming."

Some people screamed, some people fainted. Some people did both. "Oh, c'mon people." Sonic said as he put the flashlight away. "She's not that scary. I'm just playing on the moment."

Just then The All Real Numbers Symbol came in -- wearing a clown mask!

Half the audience, including Caleb, Sonic, Blaze, Mephiles, Batman, Robin from Teen Titans, Shadow the Hedgehog, and other not easily scared figures, screamed.

"Everyone is screaming," Skulker from Danny Phantom pointed out. "Nobody likes clowns." Garfield the cat told him. "I resent that." Freakshow (also from Danny Phantom) said. "Me too." Binky the clown (from Garfield and Friends) added.

The All Real Numbers Symbol took off the mask. They couldn't see her face though, because the hood of her black cloak was still up. "There is a fourth option for the End Finale Act." She told them. "Instead of us doing one act, you voters can tell us if you'd like to see all three acts."

"I don't now if I should be happy or sad about that." Sonic said. "Anyway."

"Here's the envelope." T.A.R.N.S. handed him the envelope, then vanished. The fog receded, and room became bright again.

"That is still weird." Blaze said. "But let's find out who won the Best Genius Award." She took the envelope Sonic handed her and opened it. "And the winner is Tails!"

Suddenly the heard a _kaboom! _A moment later Tails came in, covered in soot. "Tails, you're covered in soot." Sonic said.

"Yea. I was helping Professor E. Gadd fix the Poltergust 3000, and it kinda blew up." Tails said. "And now all the ghosts are loose." The ghost flew around the room, stealing hats and sipping soft drinks. The audience started to panic.

Danny Fenton stood up. "I'm going…" Everyone looked at him. "Over there." Danny finished. He went behind a curtain and transformed, then flew out a moment later as Danny Phantom.

Jack and Mattie Fenton stood up. "Ghosts!" Jack shouted.

"Ghosts!" The audience echoed.

"Ghosts! AAAHHH!" Luigi ran away screaming. "I got it." Professor E. Gadd burst in with the Poltergust. He pointed the machine at the ghosts, and the Poltergust blew up.

Sonic slapped a hand to his forehead in dismay at the utter chaos.

XXXXXX

After the chaos had past, Tails came up onstage to receive his award. "Wow," he said as looked at the award. "I'm like to thank everyone who voted for me, and Sonic."

"Aww, you're welcome little bro." Sonic said.

As Tails left the stage Blaze said, "And now it's time for our next award and nominees. Our next Award is the Best Neglected Character Award."

Sonic took it from there. "The nominees are Luigi! And he's not back from running from the ghosts yet. But we're sure he'll be back."

In the audience, Mario rolled his eyes and went off to find Luigi.

"Next up is Knuckles the Echidna." Sonic continued. "Next, From the Winx Club, we have Tecna. From the Avatar Gang, our next nominee is Sokka. Then we have Sanjay and Elmer from the Fairly Odd Parents."

Just then Spongebob came walking back in. "Hey Spongebob." Sonic said. "You're back."

"Yeah." Spongebob said. "The angry mob went back to their seats, so I figured it was safe to come back." "Oh good. Remember that crack you made about my name?" Sonic asked. Spongebob started to run again. "Get back here!" Sonic yelled as he raced after Spongebob.

Blaze rolled her eyes. "When we come back, we'll find out who won the Best Neglected Character Award. So stay tuned."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Be sure to vote for the Best Neglected Character you think should win. We'll see you next time, Lord willing.


	9. Best Toon Girl Award

**The Cartoon Awards**

**Chapter 9**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

T.A.R.N.S.: Sorry it's late. I blame school.

Caleb: And I blame T.V. dinners )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back to The Cartoon Awards." Sonic said. The audience started to clap, and Sonic waited for them to quiet down. "Now for the moment you've all been waiting for. Time to find out who was winner of The Best Neglected Character Award!" The audience started to clap again.

"Now," Blaze started. "Remember that voting for The Best Neglected Character is closed. However, voting for the End Finale Act is not. The acts are that Sonic will get put in a tank of water and have to answer three questions to get out, or we'll blow up the stage."

"Or Blaze will put on this long pink dress and high heeled shoes and walk a tightrope over a vat of chocolate pudding." Sonic said. "Or you can vote to see all three end acts."

"And with that out of the way," Sonic said. "Let's see who won the Best Neglected Character Award. And the winner is…" Sonic opened the envelope and read: "two loaves of bread, gallon of milk, stick of butter."

"CALEB!!!" Sonic shouted.

"Ooops, sorry." Caleb came out on stage. "That's the list I was going to send to the grocer. Here's the right envelope."

"And the winner is…Knuckles." Sonic read. The audience clapped as Knuckles came up on stage and accepted his award. As Knuckles was leaving the stage though, he tripped and his award went flying and broke the window.

"NO!" Caleb nearly tore his hair out. "We're renting this place."

"Oh Caleb, calm down. I'm sure it can be fixed." Blaze said.

Sonic sighed. "Moving on. You know, we haven't had a lot of girls nominated for these awards, so we decided to do a Best Toon Girl award."

In the audience, Johnny Bravo turned to person sitting next to him, who happened to be none other than Shadow the Hedgehog, and said: "Oh wow, the girl's award. I can't wait to see who wins this one. Maybe they'll agree to date me."

Shadow stood up and moved to a different seat.

Back on stage, Sonic and Blaze started listing the nominees.

"Our first nominee," Sonic stepped behind Blaze. "Is that freaky obsessive fangirl of mine," Sonic looked around then said the name. "Amy Rose." He quickly ducked behind Blaze.

"You know, you could just go behind the curtain." Caleb pointed out. "Any trespassers would be attacked by seven packs of killer dogs."

Sonic and Blaze gave him a strange look. "What happened to security?" Blaze asked.

"Well, they charge by the hour." Caleb explained. "And the dogs only want a box of biscuits."

In the audience, Jack Spicer of Xialon Showdown stood up. "Hah!" He exclaimed. "Release the seven packs of killer dogs. "

Crickets could be heard chirping.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Because, it's all part of my plan to take over this show." Jack explained.

"Well, in that case, release the seven packs of killer dogs." Caleb said.

"What are you doing?" Blaze demanded. "Don't release the seven packs of killer dogs."

"Too late." Caleb said as the dogs came out. He pointed at Jack Spicer and said, "Dinner."

Jack's eye's got really big, and he dashed out the back doors with the packs of dogs following closely behind.

"Now back to what we were doing." Blaze said. "Our other nominees are Kairi from Kingdom Hearts, Princess Peach of the Mario games, Katara from Avatar: The Last Airbender, Musa of Winx Club, and Starfire from Teen Titans."

"We only have maybe one more chapter before the Best Hero Award and the End Finale Act, so don't forget to vote for the end act, and of course, the girl you think should win the Best Toon Girl award." Sonic said.

"And we'll see you after these…" Blaze was interrupted by Jack Spicer, who was way off in the distance.

"What about me?" He shouted back.

"Oh yeah." Sonic said. "Hey Caleb, what are we gonna do about the killer dogs and Jack Spices?"

"That's Spicer!" Jack called back.

"Whatever."

"I know what we can do." Caleb said. "Send out the killer dog – catcher."

"Killer dog – catcher? Where'd we get one of those?" Blaze asked.

"He came with the killer dogs." Caleb explained.

A short time later the killer dogs were rounded up and Jack was safe. Enough.

Sonic shook his head. "Don't forget to vote for the Best Toon Girl and the End Finale Act, and we'll see you in a few."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**T.A.R.N.S.: **Don't forget to vote for the Best Toon Girl Award and the End Finale Act! D

**Caleb:** And don't forget to thaw frozen dinners before eating them. :)


	10. Best Hero Award

**The Cartoon Awards**

**Chapter 10**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Caleb:** Here you go, chapter 10. Only , to go. :)

**T.A.R.N.S.:** And that's all you're going to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic and Blaze stepped out onto the stage. "Alright! Are you ready to find out who won the Best Toon Girl Award?"

The audience cheered in response, and Sonic held up a hand. "Alright. Blaze is going to announce the winner. You know, she's a girl, so we figured she should be the one to announce the winner of the Best Toon Girl Award."

Blaze took the envelope Caleb handed her and opened it. "And the winner is…YMA…no wait; that should Amy."

"WHAT!?!" Sonic freaked out. "She can't come up here, on stage, with me."

Caleb looked at the votes again. "Nope, it's Amy."

Amy jumped out of her seat and raced to the stage as fast as she could. Sonic ducked behind the curtain.

Amy took her award from Blaze, than asked, "Where's Sonic?"

"He…uhh…died." Caleb said. "Yeah, that's it. He died."

"How'd he die?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"He…he…he…ate a bad s'more." Caleb thought up. "It was covered in nuclear waste, and…uh…his tonsils exploded."

"Aww, that's too bad." Amy said as she walked offstage.

Blaze looked at Caleb. "You know, Amy's probably gonna kill you in five minutes when Sonic comes back on stage and she finds out that he really isn't dead."

"Don't worry, I got that covered." Caleb said as he, too, dove behind the curtain.

"Ouch!" From behind the curtain, the audience could hear Sonic. Apparently Caleb hit run into Sonic as he dove behind the curtain.

Caleb came back onstage and moved down a few feet, then dove behind the curtain again. Again a voice came from behind the curtain; this time the voice of The All Real Numbers Symbol.

"Caleb! You just made me spill my tray of very sharp and pointy objects!"

"I know." Caleb darted back onstage, pulling a fork out of his side and letting drop on the stage as he did. He raced a few feet downstage, pulled up a loose board, and ducked underneath it, pulling the board back on top of him.

Blaze blinked. "How long has that been there?"

"I didn't exactly get the most expensive stage I could find." Caleb's voice was muffled by the floorboard.

"Whatever." Blaze rolled her eyes as Sonic came back onstage a promptly tripped on a loose floorboard. He crashed into Blaze, who fell of stage, bumping the microphone over as she did. The microphone let out a screech, and half the audience cringed.

"What a mess." Dee Dee said.

A few chairs away, Squidward Tentacles said, "I can't believe we paid ten bucks to see this."

"I can't believe we had to PAY to get in here." Mr. Krabs said.

Caleb popped his head out from under the floorboard. "What a mess."

Sonic stood up and righted the microphone as Blaze got back onstage.

"Okay." Sonic said. "Now that we've got that little disaster cleaned up, we'd like to remind you that this is your last chance to vote for the End Finale Act. The acts are that we will blow up the stage, or that Blaze will walk a tightrope over a vat of chocolate pudding."

Nearby, Caleb was coughing. "Vote for Blaze." He coughed.

"And don't forget about the other two options, Sonic being stuck in a tank of water and having to answer some trivia questions to get out, or you can vote to see all three acts." Blaze reminded them.

"At this time, we'd like to ask you to vote to see Blaze walk a tightrope over a vat of chocolate pudding." Sonic spoke up. "This message has been brought to you by the Committee to See Blaze Walk a Tightrope over a Vat of Chocolate Pudding."

"Or as it's better known, the CTSBWATOAVOCP." Caleb said.

Crickets could be heard chirping in the audience.

"Alright." Blaze said. "I'm gonna kill those idiots later, but right now it is time to announce the nominees for the Best Hero Award!"

The audience cheered, and then quieted down as Sonic started to speak. "Alright. Here are the nominees. First off, we have Mario. Then we have Danny Phantom, Robin from Teen Titans, Sora from Kingdom Hearts, Bloom from Winx Club, Superman, Batman, and last but not least, yours truly, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Alright. Don't forget to vote, and we'll see you next chapter."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Caleb: **And there you have it. The end of the chapter :).

**T.A.R.N.S:** At this time we would like to remind you that the Caleb who appears in the story is actually a fan character.

L8R


	11. The End Finale Act

**The Cartoon Awards**

**Chapter 11**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome back one and all! Are you ready!?!" Sonic shouted as he came back out onstage. At the cheers from the audience, Sonic went on. "I know I am."

"And now," Blaze, who had changed back to her usual outfit instead of the skirt, said, "The final award, which I have, right here!" Blaze held up the envelope. She slit it open, and continued, "And the winner is…huh?" Blaze looked closer at the envelope, which read, 'You may already have won $10,000!'

"What the heck? Who put the junk mail in with the 'Winner of The Award' cards?!?" Blaze asked asked.

Caleb pointed to Blaze, who shot a ball of fire at his head as soon as the camera was turned the other way. Fortunately she missed, which was rather unfortunate for the curtains.

"Not again." Caleb sighed. "We just put those curtains up. Oh well, maybe the stage owner won't notice. Which reminds me, I wonder what the Stage owner will think when we blow up the stage?" Caleb considered it for a moment and then decided to keep further questions to himself.

"Hey!" The All Real Numbers Symbol stormed onto the stage. "Who left the 'Winner of the Best Hero Award' card on my tray of sharp and pointy objects?"

Sonic and Blaze looked at Caleb, who looked to his left and saw no one. "Then it must have been … Binky!"

"What? No I didn't." Binky exclaimed from the audience.

"Whatever." T.A.R.N.S. replied as she handed the card to Blaze. "Let's just see who won."

Blaze opened the card and read, "It's a tie! Sora from Kingdom Hearts and Sonic the Hedgehog both won!"'

The Heartless and Nobodies (except Axel) booed as Sora came onstage and accepted his award, and then Sonic took his award.

"Who's gonna make the first acceptance speech?" Blaze asked.

"Go ahead." Sonic told Sora.

But as Sora walked towards the microphone to make his acceptance speech, part of the stage floor cracked open and he fell beneath the stage.

Sonic and Blaze sweatdropped. Sonic stepped over to the hole and called down, "Umm… If you just follow that tunnel, it'll take right back out to the main entrance."

"Why do you even have this tunnel?" Sora called back.

"If we told you, then we'd have to kill you." Sonic told him.

"I'll help." Xemnas volunteered from the clearly marked 'villains' section.

"Shut up." Axel told him.

"Why don't you make me?" Xemnas asked. The two entered their RPG battle sequence, but Sonic shouted "STOP!"

"Aww. We just got our cards out." Axel held his cards up.

"I don't care. Sit down, and put the cards away." Sonic ordered. The two of them sat down, and Sonic turned to Caleb. "Get something to cover this hole."

Caleb pulled out a carpet and set it over the hole.

"Caleb, that will never work. Someone's not going to know about the hole and they're going to step on it and they're going to faaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllll." Sonic said as he tripped and fell through the hole.

Caleb looked down the aforementioned hole and called to Sonic, "Well, when you're right, you're right."

Blaze sweatdropped and a vein stood out on T.A.R.N.S.' forehead as the camera screen went black.

**Please Stand **

**By, We Are**

**Experiencing **

**Technical Difficulties**

**(of course, if you don't want to stand by, you can always just keep scrolling down)**

Finally, though, the camera screen came back on, showing Caleb, Sonic, Blaze and T.A.R.N.S. standing on stage.

"And now it's time for the end finale acts." T.A.R.N.S. said. "We tallied the votes, and the viewers decided we should do all three end acts."

"First up, Blaze will walk a tightrope over a vat of chocolate pudding." Sonic said.

"As decreed by the Committee to See Blaze Walk a Tightrope over a Vat of Chocolate Pudding or the CTSBWATOAVOCP." Caleb added.

"I sense a committee that needs to be roasted Blaze hissed as she took the dress and shoes Sonic handed her. She slipped the dress on over her shirt and pants, and then looked at the shoes. "I can't walk a tightrope in high heels."

"C'mon, you're a cat, you'll do fine." Sonic encouraged her. "Here's a stick to help you balance way up there."

Blaze took the stick and climbed the ladder up to the platform that had the rope tied to it. She took a deep breath and started walking. She had made it about halfway across when she started to wobble.

"Here it comes!" Caleb said.

But Blaze regained her balance and kept walking. Three feet later, though, she fell straight into a vat of chocolate pudding, splashing pudding as far back as the third row. A glob of pudding went flying towards Caleb's face, but he ducked and it hit T.A.R.N.S. in the face instead.

She used her sleeve to wipe the pudding out of her eyes and off her face. "Whose idea was the chocolate pudding?"

"The CTSBWATOAVOCP." Caleb replied.

"Huh?" T.A.R.N.S. gave him a confused look.

"Never mind." Caleb replied.

Blaze climbed out of the vat of pudding as Cyborg from Teen Titians and Superman wheeled out a giant glass tank. Sonic suddenly appeared extremely nervous and turned a lighter shade of blue.

"Um can we possibly skip this?" Sonic asked.

"No. I am standing here covered in chocolate pudding. You will get in the tank." Blaze said as she slid the dress off, leaving her in her slightly less chocolate covered regular outfit.

"You're not putting me in that torture device." Sonic declared. Notwithstanding, Blaze picked Sonic up and threw him in the tank.

"Bring me the cards." Blaze ordered. Caleb handed her six cards as Cyborg attached a hose to the tank. Water trickled in until it reached Sonic's waist.

"Alright Sonic," Blaze started to read the first card. The upcoming Sega game Journey of Dreams is the sequel to what game?"

"Uhh… NiGHTS into Dreams?" Sonic asked.

"Correct." Blaze said in a disappointed voice.

Caleb took the cards form Blaze. "For one hundred dollars, answer this question:"

"Not for a hundred dollars, you moron. He's doing it so he doesn't get drowned." Blaze corrected him.

"Whatever." Caleb replied, and then read, "A train leaves Station Square carrying twelve gallons of ice cream and heads for Westopolis. If the ice cream is melting at a rate of one gallon of ice cream per minute, how fast is the train going?"

"1847?"

"Correct!"

T.A.R.N.S. sweatdropped and swiped the cards out of Caleb's hands. "The character known today as Mario first appeared in a game under the name of 'Jumpman.' In what year did Mario become known as, well, Mario?"

"Um…1991?" Sonic guessed.

"Wrong." T.A.R.N.S. told him. "Mario was first known as Mario in the 1983 game, Mario Bros."

The water level in the tank got a few inches higher.

Out in the audience, Mario said, "They're sure-a asking some weird questions."

"You're telling me." NiGHTS replied.

Blaze took the cards back from T.A.R.N.S. and read the next card. "Who is the main antagonist of Invader Zim?"

"Well duh. Invader Zim."

"Rats." Blaze muttered. Sonic breathed a sigh of relief as she passed the cards to Caleb.

"Alright." Caleb took the cards as the lights dimmed and the _Do You Want to Be_ _a_ _Millionaire_ music started to play.

"Did we have that installed?" Blaze quietly asked T.A.R.N.S.

T.A.R.N.S. shrugged.

"I have one hundred fifty heads, but cannot think. What am I?" Caleb read.

"Umm…Section C in the audience?" Sonic guessed.

Everyone in Section C (Which just so happened to be the villain's section) shot Sonic murderous looks and began plotting his demise.

"So close, but no." Caleb said as the music went of and the lights came back on. "There's at least two hundred heads in that section.

Caleb was immediately added to the villain's hit list.

"Oh…" Caleb looked around nervously, and continued. "The answer is a box of matches."

The water in the tank rose higher, and now came up to Sonic's shoulders.

"Alright." T.A.R.N.S. took the cards from Caleb. "For the last question…"

"No way." Blaze cut in. "I'm still coated in chocolate, so I'm gonna read the last question."

"Get a towel." T.A.R.N.S. said as she held the card away from Blaze. "It's my turn, so I'm gonna read the last question."

"I wanna read the last question." Caleb piped up.

"No. I'm going to read the last question." Blaze said.

"But it's my turn!" T.A.R.N.S. insisted.

Sonic slapped a hand to his forehead. "I'm doomed."

The three of them grabbed at the card, with the end result being that they tore it to pieces. The three of them quickly grabbed some pieces and started to read.

"Last Zuko's: From mother's, Airbender What is Prince Avatar name The?" They read.

There was a moment of confused silence. Two minutes later, T.A.R.N.S. spoke up. "I get it now. We read the pieces wrong. It should actually be, 'From Avatar: The Last Airbender, what is Prince Zuko's mother's name?'

Sonic sweatdropped. "Umm… Do I get a lifeline?" Sonic asked.

"No." Blaze stated.

"Uh, Betty?" Sonic guessed.

"Wrong." Blaze stated gleefully. "Fill up the tank!" But only a few more inches came in. In the end, the water only came up to Sonic's neck.

Sonic exhaled dramatically. "I'm relieved."

"Fine," Blaze sighed. "You can get out of the tank now."

"Yes!" Sonic leapt out of the tank and shook himself off. T.A.R.N.S., Caleb, and Blaze, who were now all wet, glared at him.

Caleb quickly shrugged the incident off, though. "Now we're gonna blow up the stage. (1). Guaranteed not to be a rip-off or your money back."

The four of them got off the stage, and then Caleb pulled out a box with a big red button on top. Caleb poised to press it.

"Any last words?" He asked T.A.R.N.S. She opened her mouth to say something, but Caleb cut her off. "Too late!" He pushed the button, and something that looked like a miniature atomic explosion happened to the stage, singing characters as far back as the sixth row.

"Zoinks! First it was chocolate, now it's singed chocolate." Shaggy said.

"The rocorate was rericious." Scooby-Doo chuckled.

Meanwhile, in the tunnel below the stage…

"Man this thing is long." Sora said as he walked along. "How could Sonic ditch me and use his super speed to run on ahead? I thought he was some kind of hero. Wait, aren't I some kind of hero?"

As he was pondering the deep philosophical questions, a blast of flame came barreling down the tunnel, leaving behind a singed Sora, whose Keyblade melted a moment later.

"Ouch," Sora looked down at himself and then noticed his Keyblade. "NNNOOO!!!"

Meanwhile, back upstairs, we re-join our slightly singed hosts.

"At least I was already wearing black." T.A.R.N.S. noted.

"I wonder who owns this stage." Caleb pondered his earlier question. "He's gonna be mad."

"That would be me."

The four of them turned and saw, "Doug Dimmadome?"

"That's right." Doug said. "Doug Dimmadome, owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome and this stage."

"Uh, Doug Dimmadome, owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome and this stage, we kind of…blew the stage up." Caleb said.

"I noticed!" Doug said. "Whose hair-brained scheme was this."

Caleb pointed at the voters. "It was them!" He then turned and ran away.

Sonic shook his head as he watched Caleb run away. "Well, that's it for the Cartoon Awards. Thanks for watching, and special thanks to all our voters!" Sonic held up his award, but put it back down as someone burst into the auditorium.

"I made it!" Sora panted. "And look, my Keyblade is back to normal." Light ran across the metallic edge of the Keyblade.

"Okay." Blaze turned back to the camera. "That's all for this time, folks!"

"We'll see you later." Sonic waved into the camera.

**Promotional Consideration provided by:**

Doug Dimmadome, owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome and the late stage.

Krusty Krab (They didn't give much, mind you.)

Fox News! (No not really….)

The Chaotix Detective Agency (They didn't give much either.)

Gummi Ship International (For all your world-warping needs!)

The Cabbage Merchant (Buy my cabbages!)

**The Cartoon Awards is a Dial R 4 Infinity Production**

**Thanks for Watching!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**T.A.R.N.S.: **Yes! It's done! #goes bouncing around the room#

**Caleb:** (1) A reference to Nick's total rip-off: "Braking the Slime Barrier"

**T.A.R.N.S.:** And that's it folks. But you can still review, even though the voting's over. XD


End file.
